


The Sakura Trees

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 10 Week Writer's Challenge [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Phil and Dan are in Japan and Dan is awed at the sight.





	The Sakura Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

Phil looked like a fairy surrounded by the sakura trees in japan. The petals fell every time the wind blew and drifted all around us. Some got stuck in his black hair and it made him look even more pure. The pink of the petals made the black of his hair somehow softer. He almost looked like a child. The pink brought out the colour of his lips, making them almost brighter next to his pale skin, and almost desirable. The little pool of water we were next to was almost the colour of his eyes, his was more blue though. His blue eyes were about the colour of the light blue sky. It almost looked like his eyes were a day sky as they reflected the clouds and made me want to stare into them forever. The cloud reflected so clear on the water, it made his pale skin different, like the cloud complimented his skin. The bark of the trees made his hair darker, which i didn’t know was possible with his black hair.  
The grass was covered in petals so there was almost no green in sight, Only light pinks, blues, whites, and dark browns. It was beautiful.  
I saw that look in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. His plant obsession had kicked in. He wanted one, and this time i wanted one also.


End file.
